Twin Troubles
by FiyeraAlexander
Summary: Kind of based on Charlene and my OC's lives as they are twin sisters. i really cant write a summary but its good i promise, All the chipmunks and the chipettes are there, just please R&R. give it a chance.. :  please?
1. Chapter 1

Twin Troubles

_(_**_A/N _**_ok so this is kind of hard to explain but alot of the OC's that pop up I thank Ginnydabomb1996 for.. she is my best friend and I don't know what I would do without her.. anyway, whenever there is singing in this fic -yes there is a bit of singing- I'll let you now at the beginning of a chapter what font is which singer.. if that makes sense, like this chapter has my two main OC's singing together, Susan is the italics, Charlene is just the plain writhing and when they sing together it is bold. also yes I realise Charlene is a character in the original cartoon series I added to her and changed her a bit so she is more OC so please don't have a go at me. anyway let me know what you think if there is anything you would like me to add and I'll get back to you. :) enjoy and sorry for the long note.) _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the chipmunks or chippettes or anyone else you recognise...

_Susan: don't hate me, please._  
>Charlene: yea it's really not her fault...<br>**Both: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Arrivals and Reunions

Charlene POV

I watched Susan try and flatten her hair, it was driving me insane, her hair was like mine, naturally, large and volumised but she still struggled to flatten it everyday. "Charlene if your just going to stand there criticizing me can you at least HELP?" She all but yelled the last word, so I decided to help her I walked up to her and took the 'mini' straightener that was still pretty big compared to us, and finished her hair within a minute.

"There you go sis all done can we go now? Please?" I looked her up and down thinking of how pretty she looked, her eye shadow was a soft gold and her lipgloss was clear, it was our first day of school and she obviously wanted to make a good first impression, maybe there would be guys there that would help take her mind off of Alvin and Simon Seville.

* * *

><p>Susan POV<p>

Charlene finished my hair and smiled. "There you go sis all done can we go now? Please?" she looked me up and down as if looking for flaws and smiled.

"Yes we can, come on ill see if Mrs Haey can give us a lift." I said laughing softly, as we started walking down the stairs I stopped suddenly, "You remember our cousins Brittany, Jeanette and Ellie?" she kept walking as she thought so I kept walking. I asked Mrs Haey for a lift as Charlene continued thinking, we were almost to school when she remembered, "yea they lived near that cute boy Theo and his two brothers Alvin and Simon right?" she climbed out of the car thanking Mrs Haey on her way out I jumped out after her, "there names were Alvie and Simie, and they go to our new school by the way." I said as I walked into school head held high.

* * *

><p>Alvin POV<p>

"Hey guys have you heard? There's apparently two new chippettes coming to school." I said to the other five as we left the car. "Oh My Gosh, that's so cool!" Britt and Ellie gasped while the others just shrugged indifferently. Suddenly a voice I hadn't heard in years but knew well floated over to our group, "Their names are Alvie and Simie and they go to our new school by the way." All of our heads snapped up to see a chippette wearing a yellow singlet, white partially open white blouse, short yellow school-girl skirt and a yellow and orange schoolboys tie hung loosely around her neck. Her chocolate brown hair had caramel highlights running through it and was up in a loose bun. Jennie, Britt, Simon and I looked at each other, "anyone but her," Simon and I muttered watching her. That's when we heard another voice, fainter and slightly more timid than Susan, "oh dear god I hope no-one heard that especially not the others." Charlene muttered as she walked into the school her caramel eyes met mine and she looked away quickly. She looked much nicer than her sister, all she wore was a red singlet under a partially open white blouse with a red and white schoolboys tie hung loosely around her neck, her skirt was red and white checked school-girl skirt. She wore her caramel hair up in a volumised ponytail with a jeweled red hair tie.

* * *

><p>Charlene POV<p>

I walked into my first class without Susan and looked around, there was only one seat left and it was next to Brittany, I sat down curious as to what her reaction would be to seeing me after nine years. "Oh my god what ARE you doing here Chay? It's been so long!" She squealed and hugged me tightly, I laughed and told her everything that happened in the past nine years since Alvin and I had sung Crocodile Rock together. Then I realized, "oh Brittany I'm sorry but I think the reason Susan organized for us to come here was because she wanted to be closer to the boys." Britt shrugged.

"It'll be ok the boys must have learnt how to deal with her by now." I bit my lip in worry but Britt nudged me, "It'll be ok don't worry chay." we both laughed and spent the rest of the period chatting and joking around.

* * *

><p>Susan POV<p>

I walked into class and saw Alvie and Simie talking so I snuck up behind alvie and covered his eyes with my hands and giggled, "Guess who alvie." I said assuming he would say Brittany. He sighed, "Susan would you please get off me?" I gasped excitedly I knew we were destined for each other, I always had, it was written in the stars. "Alvie I knew it! We ARE destined for each other." I squealed, utterly thrilled at this confirmation of our coinciding destinies, it was a sign I just knew it. Simon pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Susan you and Alvin are NOT meant for each other, you never have been," I cut him off giggling.

"Simon I know you're upset because I don't love you quite as much as Alvin but that doesn't mean I don't love you," I sighed and hugged him, "it'll be ok." he pushed me off of him, "No Susan you and I are Not meant to be together and we never have been." with that Simon walked away dragging Alvin with him over to their desk, I sighed and went to find a seat.

* * *

><p>Alvin POV<p>

I looked over and saw Susan sitting by her self and felt kinda sorry for her, it must be hard being the new girl and not having any friends while your twin sister is two hallways away, the girl you had always had your whole life no matter what. "Alvin don't even think about it, you know what she will be like if you go over there." I grimaced knowing too well what she would say and how she would say it. "Oh Alvie, I just knew you and I were meant to be together." I sighed Simon WAS right but I did feel sorry for her, "I know si but I just have to do something, I mean she looks so upset and Charlene and Ellie are basically her only friends, which must be hard since they hate each other," I sighed, "im going to go sit with her, ill talk to you after class." with that I gathered my textbook and books and walked over to her, "Susan are you," I stopped mid-sentence when I realized that she had tears in her eyes, "oh my gosh Susan are you alright?" she just shook her head, "I'm fine Alvie im just tired of everyone hating me, its my first day here and everyone seems to be upset with me already!" with that she stood and left the room crying, without her iPod or phone. I stood there shocked at her abrupt departure.

* * *

><p>Simon POV<p>

I watched Susan and Alvin talking and then watched Susan run out of class while Alvin just stood there looking shocked. I knew it was a bad idea to run after Susan but the last time I had seen her like this she had become violent toward others and considering our current location was in fact a school I decided to go against rational thought and follow her. I looked at Alvin as I left saw that he was still dumbstruck I shook my head and left the room in search of Susan, finally after five minutes I found her curled up outside Alvin and I's shared locker crying. "Susie are you alright?" I resorted to the nickname we called her by when we were all children. She looked up suspiciously, "why are you calling me Susie? You haven't called me that in years and besides, you hate Me." she looked up at me suspiciously, I sighed I didn't hate her exactly just strongly disliked her. "Because Susie you're still Jeannie's cousin and she cares about you so I guess that means I need to, at least for her."I sighed again and pushed my glasses up my nose. She jumped up smiling happily, I was relieved to see her happy that meant nothing bad could happen, of course I realized two minutes to late that I was wrong, as I turned to walk away Susan grabbed my hand and pulled me back to her kissing me, I pulled away just as Jeanette stormed out of the classroom behind us. "Susan Anne Haey! Get your filthy paws off of my boyfriend!"

* * *

><p>Susan POV<p>

I kissed Simon with tears rimming my eyes as the bell went and I heard the classroom door behind me open, "Susan Anne Haey! Get your filthy paws off of my boyfriend!"I stepped back shocked at what I had done, I sobbed. "i-im s-so so-sorry Simon." I turned to see Jeanette storm towards me and tried to apologize between chocked sobs. "J- jean-jeannie I am s-so so-sorry I have n-no idea w-what hap-happened." then turning to my side I covered my face and ran. I reached the toilets quickly and slid down the wall. I was embaressed and ashamed at what I had done.

* * *

><p>Charlene POV<p>

As I left class I was chatting happily to my favourite cousin Brittany Miller when I realized that it was lunch time and Susan had just had a class with Alvin and Simon. I shrugged it off, it's not like she could actually do anything, right? "Charlene Jamieson! Can't you control your psycho of a sister?" Alvin shouted from behind me, I turned around angrily. "yes Alvin I can control my sisters from a classroom two corridors away! Honestly I didn't think you were that stupid!," I sighed not wanting the answer to my next question, "what did she do?" once Alvin had filled me in on what had happened I was shocked and started to go but stopped and turned back to Alvin and Brittany, "I need you to find Jean and Simon and apologise for Susan from me," they looked at each other unsure, "please?" I pleaded they nodded and I left in search of the nearest bathroom.  
>once I reached them and sure enough found Susan sitting against the wall crying softly with her paws over her face I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders, " Sis are you ok! We can tell them what's wrong with you and they'll understand Susie I promise." I made her look at me and saw her eyes change from a golden honey color to a caramel brown and stood up quickly. "Charlene Jamieson Haey! You tell a soul about my condition I swear to god I will rip your god-damn hair out." She pushed me against the wall and held her hand to my throat. "ok storm I'm sorry I won't tell a soul, just please put me down." She put me down and as my eyes watered and I held my throat I saw storm fade away and Susan re-appear. I looked at her eyes and saw that they had faded back to the color of golden honey. She collapsed into my chest crying, "I'm so sorry it just been such a regular thing," she paused to think with tears still streaming down her face. "will you sing with me?" I smiled and nodded, I knew what song she would choose but checked anyway, "dancing with tears in my eyes?" she nodded as I pressed play on 'Dancing with tears in my eyes' by 'ke$ha'.<p>

Here we go, welcome to my funeral  
>Without you, I don't even have a pulse<br>All alone, it's dark and cold  
>With every move I die<p>

_Here I go, this is my confessional  
>A lost cause, nobody can save my soul<br>I am so delusional  
>With every move I die<em>

**I have destroyed our love, its gone  
>Payback is sick, it's all my fault<br>I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
>Just fighting to get through the night<strong>  
>I'm losing it (<em>losing it, losing it<em>)  
><strong>With every move I die<strong>

I'm faded, I'm broken inside  
>I've wasted, the love of my life<br>I'm losing it _losing it, losing it_  
>With every move I die<p>

_When did I become such a hypocrite?  
>Double life, lies that you caught me in<br>Trust me, I'm paying for it  
>With every move I die<br>__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/k/kesha/dancing_with_tears_in_my_ ]__  
>On the floor, I'm just a zombie<br>Who I am is not who I want to be  
>I'm such a tragedy<br>With every move I die  
><em>  
><strong>I have destroyed my life, it's gone<br>Payback is sick, it's all my fault**

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
>Just fighting to get through the night<br>I'm losing it (losing it, losing it)  
>With every move I die<p>

I'm faded, I'm broken inside  
>I've wasted, the love of my life<br>I'm losing it (_losing it, losing it_)  
>With every move I die<p>

Ohh, _this is it, Now you're really gone this time_  
>Ohh, <em>never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind<em>

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
>Just fighting to get through the night<br>I'm losing it (losing it, losing it)  
>With every move I die<br>**  
><em>I'm faded, I'm broken inside<br>I've wasted, the love of my life  
>I'm losing it<em> losing it, losing it  
><em>With every move I die<em>

* * *

><p><em>So that's my first chapter read and review... :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Twin Troubles

Chapter 2

Life

* * *

><p><em>(<em>_**A/N **__only a quick note and a really quick chapter it's just a filler..)_

* * *

><p><em>Susan POV <em>

I sighed, thankful that I had such an amazing, caring sister like Charlene. "Thanks sis I needed that." Charlene just made life easier and she shared all of my problems, but at the same time she refused to let me share hers, saying that I had enough to deal with already. We stayed in the corner of the girls toilets until it was time for double maths. As we were about to leave I turned to Charlene and sighed, "I don't think I can do this, all eight of us will be there and it's a scary thought." She looked me straight in the eye. "Susie, Storm? Its not to late let me tell them you can stay here until I get you?" she looked concerned but I shook my head. "We can't tell them, i'll explain why one day but for the moment it's not important. Just please, Stay With Me."

* * *

><p>Charlene POV<p>

"Stay With Me" Susie whispered her eyes large and voice almost dripping with terror. I nodded, "You're my twin sister, like i'd let anyone hurt you Susie." She smiled and hugged me then holding her head up high she left for math, I smiled and followed her quickly. We walked into math and were confronted by Brittany and Jeanette almost instantly. "Susan Anne Haey! How on earth could you do that!" susan stuttered so I yelled back, "Don't you dare speak to my sister like that, she didn't mean what she did and she regrets it completely!" Jeanette stuttered shocked obviously not expecting it, Brittany however was a different matter. "of course you'd defend that, that slut!" by now we had the classes attention and everyone gasped when Brittany swore, then she turned to susan, "As for you! If you so much as go near any of the boys again I will crush you." She slapped Susan then turned to walk away I looked at susan in time to see her eyes change to caramel brown and her running up to Brittany, she grabbed her and spun her around. "You ever speak to me or my sister like that again and I will shame you, starting with my brother now shut the hell up and don't threaten my or my sister, you skank!" With that she stormed out and I looked around to see the entire class watching me gobsmacked. I was embarassed to say the least and walked timidly up to the teacher and quietly asked her if susan and I may be excused for the remainder of the day when she said yes I smiled and whispered 'thank you.'

* * *

><p>SusanStorm POV

The majority of the night I stayed happy and calm but not with out a struggle, especially when Ms Haey asked how my day was, it took everything to keep it together and not cry. Come bedtime I was sitting on my bed reading my favourite book when Charlene came up and hugged me, "susie?" I looked up at her and she sighed, "storm, if you would just let susan tell her cousins about you then she wouldn't be in as much danger from anyone." I looked up at her and laughed coldly. "you really don't understand do you? If she told anyone but you, Ms haey or the school they'd send us away. Multiple Personality Disorder isn't exactly normal now go away we are going to sleep." With that I rolled over, pulled my blanket up and let susan back in. "Charlene I don't what just happened but I blacked again so if I hurt you in any way i'm sorry and I love you." I sighed and closed my eyes and herd Charlene reply. "It's ok bub I love you to."

* * *

><p><em>Like I said short.. hope this explains whats wrong with susan. Read &amp; Review. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

Twin Troubles

Chapter 3

Don't hold it against her.

_(__**A/N**__ sorry for the long wait especially after such quick updates before.. It's kinda rushed cause i started feeling bad.. This incorporates the gawgus Angel and her brother Alex, they might get referred to as the Anderson twins occasionally.. Oh another thing! A shout out to __**Looney Lola Bunny37 **__who has reviewed all my chapters so far and added this story to her alerts.. Thanks so much… ^.^ And yet another thankyou to my -un-official- beta __**Ginnydabomb1996**__ ^_^ )_

_Next day_

_Alex POV_

I looked at my twin sister, Angel, and smiled as I squeezed her hand. She sighed: she was always worried about what new people thought about her, so starting at a new school in the city was a scary prospect, since she was used to her friends out in the country.

She responded by squeezing my hand lightly and smiling a small smile. We looked up at the large entrance gates for our new school and let go of each other. The first thing I noticed as we walked into school were eight chipmunks all standing near the steps to the entrance door, the next thing was that two of the girls were arguing and being held back, away from each other, probably a smart move since they looked ready to claw each other's eyes out.

The first girl was wearing her auburn hair up in a messy ponytail and side fringe with her black sunnies placed on the top of her head, her short pink skirt was pleated and her white blouse had a loose pink schoolboy tie hung around her neck, and she had a pink denim jacket over her blouse. She was being held back by a chipmunk with messy brown hair and a red hoody with a yellow A. The second girl was pretty even from a distance; her chocolate brown hair was up in a messy bun with the sun shining on her caramel highlights. She was wearing an orange singlet under a white blouse with a yellow and orange schoolboy tie hung loosely around her neck and a yellow pleated short school girl skirt. The girl holding her back was wearing almost exactly the same outfit but with a red singlet her tie was red and white, and her short pleated skirt was red. Her hair she wore up in a large volumized pony tail.

The closer we got, the louder their argument seemed to get: "I can **not** believe you would just **come** back to school after what you did yesterday!" The girl in pink yelled aggressively at the gorgeous girl in yellow and orange, there was a look of shock on her face as her eyes glazed over with tears. She pulled away from the girl holding her back and ran towards my sister and I. Once she reached us, she grabbed onto me and hugged me with tears streaming down her face.  
>I looked at Angel, who just laughed at my expression, and rubbed the girls back soothingly, whispering in her ear that it would be alright, even though I had no idea what was going on. The other chipmunks, other than Angel of course, all looked at me confused. After a minute or so, she stopped hugging me and stepped away from me. She put her head to the side and stuck out her hand.<p>

"Hi, I'm Susan, who are you?" Her voice was soft and airy and reminded me of angels. I finally got to see her face and she looked even more beautiful close up, her eyes were gorgeous, like the colour of golden honey and they were framed perfectly with beautiful lashes and a soft gold eye-shadow and her gorgeous, plump lips were shimmering pink.

"Uh… hi, I'm, uh," I temporarily forgot my own name looking into her beautiful eyes and shaking her hand, but thankfully my ever sensible little twin sister butted in.

"His name is Alex and mine's Angel." She smiled her best smile and stuck out her hand to shake hands but Susan had another idea and hugged my sister. It was my sisters' turn to feel awkward.

Once Susan let my sister go the other seven chipmunks walked over to say hi and introduce themselves. The pink one introduced herself and two other girls, one was wearing a purple denim skirt much like the pink girl, her shirt was light purple with a dark purple showing out the bottom, her denim jacket had a tinge of purple to it. She wore he hair very messy and in a loose ponytail on the top of her head, she also wore purple rimmed glasses. The second shorter girl wore a gum-drop green dress with a forest green cardigan; she wore her blonde hair in cute little pigtails.

"Hi, I'm Brittany Anne Miller. You may have heard of me and my sisters? Jeanette," here she motioned to the girl in purple, "and Eleanor," and she motioned to the short girl with the pigtails and wearing green, "we're kind of world famous." I sighed and shook my head.

"Yeah I've heard of you, let see if I get this right? You're the diva who thinks the world revolves around her, Jeanette," I motioned to the purple one, "is the smart one who's kinda shy, and Eleanor," I motioned to the girl in green with the cute blond pigtails, "is the sweet one who likes sport and cooking." Brittany Harrumphed and crossed her arms.

I looked at the guys now who were snickering and standing next to the girl in red from earlier, the girl was just openly laughing. The boy in the blue looked at me and introduced themselves, "I'm Simon Seville." he said with a very matter of fact voice, then he motioned to a short boy with a green hoody, "this is my youngest brother Theo," then he motioned to the boy in red, "and this is my brother Alvin" Alvin's head snapped up and he looked up at me.

"Yea hey, I'm Alvin you know the major rockstar? My brother Simon's kind of a nerd and my baby brother is kind of a wuss he needs to munk up." I shook my head, Alvin was kind of rude and cocky and he spoke terribly of his brothers.

"Alvin that's no way to treat your brothers!" the girl wearing red hit Alvin and he just sighed.

"Shut up Charlene! Don't talk to them. You or your sister." Brittany turned to the girl in red. The girl in red groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Brittany how about you don't talk to me?" Brittany shrugged and walked away taking her sisters with her; Eleanor and Jeanette turned and waved, smiling.

"So anyway Alex, this is my sister Charlene." Susan smiled and gestured to the girl in red; I smiled and hugged her gently.

"Nice to meet you Charlene."

Alvin POV

Susan seemed to really like this guy, and it was a good thing, I think. Hang on - where did that come from? Of course it was a good thing: I didn't have feelings for her, I was dating Brittany for Christ sake. I mean yeah Susan's a sweet girl and she WAS a good kisser but – hey – I only knew that because SHE kept kissing ME! It just proves she's a complete psycho and that's why I do not like her. "And this is my brother Alvin." My head snapped up at the sound of my name and I smiled.

"Yea hey, I'm Alvin you know the major rockstar? My brother Simon's kind of a nerd and my baby brother is kind of a wuss. He needs to munk up." I said smugly, trying to impress susa- ahhh I meant Britt with how grown up I was. The new Alex guy rolled his eyes and Charlene hit me.

"Alvin that's no way to talk about your brothers!" she snapped. I just sighed since I was used to Charlene being the down to earth one who was always kind of like the mum we had never really had.

"Shut up Charlene! Don't talk to them. You or your sister." Brittany turned to Charlene. Charlene groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Brittany, how about you don't talk to me." She retorted. Brittany shrugged and walked away taking her sisters with her, Eleanor and Jeanette turned and waved to the new guy, smiling.

"So anyway, Alex, this is my sister Charlene." Susan smiled and gestured to Charlene; Alex smiled and hugged her gently.

"Nice to meet you, Charlene."

"So Alex, do you enjoy football?" I asked trying to make conversation he just shrugged so I ran my fingers through my hair and laughed nervously. "Well I better get going I have PASS first and coach loves to drill us. See ya, Theo, enjoy food technology!" I ruffled Theo's hair then patted Simon on the back, "enjoy advanced Chem, Si," then I took Charlene's hand and kissed it softly and she rolled her eyes," enjoy textiles don't let Britt get to you to much, it's not you she's upset at," I looked pointedly at Susan while she scoffed, "Susan have fun at singing," I just smiled at Susan, then shook hands with Alex and Angel, "enjoy your first day."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN) _**_lemme know what you think read and review and ill give you a shout out! xD _

_FiyeraAlexander_


End file.
